King of the Dwarves
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: "Bilbo Baggins," he stated importantly, "may I present to you the King Under the Mountain…Bofur Broadbeam." Movieverse, AU. No slash. Female!Bilbo.


Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.

* * *

King of the Dwarves

 _It had been a sight to behold: the way Thorin Oakenshield cut down every orc that rushed Bofur during the skirmish, movements sure, expression terrifying. When it was all over, the miner came to stand at the foot of the tree in which a shaken and awed Bilbo was perched, waiting to assist her down. In response to her silently blinking like an owl once she was back on solid ground, he'd grin broadly, the flaps of his furry hat bobbing, before he stepped away and looked around._

" _Well, I think—"_

 _The sudden low whizzing sound was what the hobbit first heard. But Thorin was already moving, ramming into Bofur's chest and sending them crashing to the ground; thus the blade missed them by inches. (Bifur and Ori made short work of the lone strangler.)_

" _Gracious!" the lass whispered, realizing what had nearly happened._

" _Oi!" grunted the miner. "That was close."_

 _He accepted Thorin's offered hand and regained his feet._

" _Alright there, Ori, Bifur? Good. Thank ye, Thorin."_

" _You are welcome, sire," the dark-haired dwarf replied, bowing deeply._

"' _Sire?'" the word came out a high-pitched squeak._

 _All the dwarves focused on their bewildered burglar. Her gaze darted back and forth between Thorin and Bofur. The former snorted while the latter blushed and kicked away an imaginary stone._

 _Tapping his staff on the ground, Gandalf stepped forward. In contrast to his grave expression, the wizard's eyes twinkled._

" _Bilbo Baggins," he stated importantly, "may I present to you the King Under the Mountain…Bofur Broadbeam."_

* * *

That afternoon felt like it had happened in another lifetime to Bofur. From cheerfully switching places with his bodyguard for safety purposes (plus Thorin was the better one at pulling off majestic) when he determined to journey to Erebor, to tonight's grandeur and stifling expectations of his bride-finding ball as the people called it…it was like day versus night.

"You're at least trying to include all your guests in your attentions."

His musings interrupted, the dwarf turned towards Bilbo leaning against a pillar. She tugged on her dress and offered him a small encouraging smile.

A light chuckle escaped him and he shook his head, his gravity-defying braids swaying with the movement. "Alas. I hardly have been able to share my attentions, not when ye've captured all of them, my dear Bilbo," he admitted, voice deep and low. (He'd been on the lookout for her for hours, finally tracking her down on this secluded balcony.)

The hobbit's expression first became blank, next shock and uncertainty fleeted over her features. Bravely he stepped nearer.

"As ye've done before," the dwarven king went on, flushing in a way that was entirely distracting to the stunned lass, shyly reaching out to take one of her small hands in his, "…as _always_."

" _Bofur_. I'm not a—" Bilbo broke off, distressed. She glanced at the gold crown resting atop his head.

Lifting her hand, the dwarf placed a lingering kiss on the back of her knuckles, his eyes fastened on hers. The panic in the hobbit's eyes lessened a little and he silently sighed in relief. Gently he rubbed soothing circles with his thumb over her skin.

"I would not be parted from my best friend and One. Who else knows me as miner and king as well as ye? Rule with me. Be my consort…queen? Consort? Whichever ye like. Please, Bilbo?" His dark eyes glistened with tender hope.

The lass gawked at him. "O-one! You…you love me?" she stammered, turning red about the ears.

Bofur's smile widened. "I do. Very much." There was a long silence. "I u-understand if ye… I had dared, quite foolishly, to d-dream," he stuttered, his smile fading.

"Can I go back to the Shire to get my books first?"

The dwarven king blinked at her. "What?" he whispered, his heart suddenly racing. "Yer books?"

Bilbo nodded slowly, responding, "My books. Then when I come back—"

"Yes?"

" _Yes_ , Bofur." She grinned up at him. "Yes, I will marry you. Yes, I love you, too."

Bofur laughed, so happy and in love it came out nearly hysterical. Pulling his hobbit into his arms he spun her in several circles, her giggles joining his laughter.

"Bilbo Baggins, we can go and bring back yer entire hobbit hole if ye wish!"

Naturally, the vow was sealed with a kiss.

THE END


End file.
